


Tommy Gains Love

by Lowkey_Tired



Series: Tommy’s Family [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Developing Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Tags Are Hard, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkey_Tired/pseuds/Lowkey_Tired
Summary: The phenomenon that happens during traumatic experiences affecting a child can cause trauma attachment. Tommy was sixteen, mentally underdeveloped in the brain and not yet a true big man.What happens when this child gets a family in around four-to-five years? He’s just speedrunning being a dad obviously.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, non romantic - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Series: Tommy’s Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180595
Comments: 7
Kudos: 223





	Tommy Gains Love

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy deserves better honestly. I wanted to give him a chance to heal and grow, what better way then family and love?
> 
> Yes I’m giving him a partner, don’t @ me I thought it would be interesting to write about. He’s interesting to look into as a character in the game, not irl bros.

Days after doomsday have now passed, yet it feels as if years have passed to Tommy. That’s properly not a good sign seeing as he’s only sixteen years old, but he can’t seem to find it in himself to care anymore. He’s been forced to act older then his age for years now, since he was around only nine. It was bearable then, now however it seemed more torturous then anything else.

It made it worse that he sitting here, a blanket tightly wrapped around him, covered in his own body fluids as he thinks about other things. Like Tubbo and his newly made community (hopefully it’s not an actual government, god he hates thinking about what could happen-), the egg cult that supposedly hates him now (not new really-), and his fucking farther that took Ranboo in as his new son (he doesn’t blame him, never had never will-).

God his back hurt like hell. He knew what it was, he just didn’t want to acknowledge it. Better to be ignorant then all knowing...but...

‘Fuck it, it was too much.’ 

Taking in a few deep, uneven breaths (that Puffy taught him during one of his only sessions-) he took off the blanket protecting his body from the cold, only to be met with small, blood covered wings that seem to be naturally a yellow shade.

God, what did he do now? He didn’t know how to take care of newly grown in wings! This was something for Philza to look at and knowing his stance on that relationship right now, he wasn’t getting help anytime soon from him. Getting as best of a look anyone at this moment can get at his back, he notices that the wings made two wounds that seem to already be healing.

Alright, that’s good. So they must be fine on their own for now without the pressure of his blanket. Turning back to his hard as a bitch bed, Tommy lays on his stomach, since his back is fucked right now. God this was an awkward position to lay in.

God why did he always fuck things up? First it was starting a war with Wilbur against Dream, then it was letting Wilbur go insane when he could’ve done something, anything. He then caused an incident to that pressured Tubbo to exile him right after L’manberg was destroyed once, fuck Technoblade over with his loyalty to L’Manberg and cause it’s second destruction, and now he caused himself pain for not knowing how wings fucking work. Life was fan-fucking-tastic.

~~~~~~~~~

Nope, nevermind, scratch that everything was shit. All Tommy wanted to do was visit Tubbo after he finished collecting some resources, that’s it. But noooo, Bad had to come and try get Tommy to change his mind on the whole egg thing while he was cutting down some trees. Is this how people felt when he was being annoying? No wonder so many hated him then.

Still he was a bigger man then this loony, so he chased him off with ‘his’ axe by threatening to cut his arms off and feed them to his egg and went on with his work. His back still hurt like a cunt, especially with Wilbur’s old trench coat hugging his new appendages, but it did it’s job of hiding the yellow wings. God, why yellow?

Taking a small break by the nearby forest, that looked fucked mind you, gave him enough time to think about some past choices, especially one he had for months, even years, now. He’s told Tubbo about it before, but they agreed it wasn’t for the best at the time, but now? He thought that since Tubbo was happy in SnowChester ( what a fucking name-) he would have to do this alone, which in Tommy’s case sounds horrible. He thought of the pros and cons; it would allow him to relax with no conflicts near him, but he would quite literally miss these fucks here in this region. 

Tommy wasn’t great with being alone, he thrives off of attention and basks in what he can get. But the off chance of meeting new people did sound pleasing. Others who didn’t and wouldn’t know him or his past actions, mistakes and commitments. He would make sure of it, and if Tommy was anything, he was stubborn with his loyalty’s, even to himself.

So that’s how he ended up back at his dirt shack after hours of wood tree cutting, packing up all his belongings (which wasn’t a lot-) and looking down at his map. He wasn’t great with directions, but he’s got the basic north,beast, south, west shit down to a T. As long as he got far away from here, he was happy.

Maybe he could even teach himself to fly, that’d be cool. Letting a cheeky smile rise onto his face, he set off north, where there was plenty of land to explore, untouched, ready to have its secrets revealed to him. Maybe this is why Phil left a lot back at their childhood home. Still hurts to think on those times, especially since Wilbur was acting as his farther at the time...

~~~~~~~~~

‘A horse would be a nice thing to have right now.’

Walking for 2 days straight does that to a man you know? Other then the occasional break in a cave or under a large tree, Tommy was walking nonstop. He had the items to do it, he was just picky on what horse he wanted. Not to small, not to slow, not to big, not to fast, just enough for him to travel at a nice pace with a horse strong enough to carry at least two men.

That was the case until he saw them. This horse was a beautiful Appaloosa breed with a nice brown coat that looked like a lighter brown in the suns rays. He wanted that one, and by golly did he always get want he wants. Admittedly it took a good hour for the horse to let him get close enough to her (as he found out it’s a girl horse-), but it was so worth it.

The horse gal already like him, I mean who wouldn’t? He was a pretty great man. He wanted her to have a special name, a name he would never forget even after he dies. He was then struck with a whisk of genius.

“How about Mellohi?”

~~~~~~~~~

A good week or so later and Tommy was beat, he and Mellohi have been going north for a good 50-60 miles a day. He was glad he did this...trip? Holiday? Move? It didn’t matter right now, since the situation at hand is in need of so much more focus then his previous thoughts.

A large village that holds 60 or so people in here is likely the best thing he’s ever come across since One: everyone doesn’t know who he is, Two: they’re all so nice to him that they allow him to stay with someone for now and Three: that someone he’s staying with is the coolest guy he’s met here.

Tommy’s got wings? Who cares about that lets go fishing.

Tommy’s having a panic attack? Let’s just get you some calming tea now.

Literally he’s stayed there for two days only and yet this guy (Jays his name, how simple-) has shown more raw kindness then what he’s used to.

It’s nice. This village is nice. Tommy might stay here for now. At least for a week. Or two. Maybe three who knows yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be making more of these, as this was more world building then story right now. Be prepared for I have so many ideas for this story.


End file.
